Legendary Outlaws
by Bloodydemon666
Summary: Pandora's box was recreated after the death of Charles Deckard. Now the Black Order wants to use its power to rule the universe. It is up to a high class freelance mercenary to go undercover and stop the black order from Annihilating the universe. Bye Now
1. Prologue

Legendary Outlaws

By

Bloody Demon 666

Prologue

(Disclaimer; I do not own "Outlaw Star" or the videogame "Legendary")

**Melfina: (narrating)** In Greek mythology, Pandora's Box was a gift to Pandora from Zeus; she was instructed not to open the box. But when she did, all the mortal feelings came out it. And the box had false powers. The real Pandora's Box was discovered and opened by a thief, his name was Charles Deckard. He fought with the Council Of '98 to stop the Black Order from using Pandora's Box to destroy the Earth. After all the creatures escaped, Deckard had the Signet on his left hand that instructed the building of another Pandora's Box. Soon after Charles Deckard died and his hand was cut off. The Black order somehow like a phoenix out its ashes arose again. Pandora's Box is now on Sentinel III. Home of the great Outlaw Gene Starwind. Our Hero in this story is a high class freelance Mercenary named Roman Rideout. He was hired by the highest bidder to secretly work for the black order and then take them out permanently. He will not be alone on this mission; he will have the help from the crew of the Outlaw Star. The Black Order was recreated by a group of Sadists who plan on using Pandora's Box to destroy the entire universe. Can Roman be able to defeat the Black Order and bring peace to the universe, or will the black Order defeat him and destroy the universe.


	2. Opening the Box

Chapter 1: Opening the Box

(Roman sneaks into the museum on Sentinel III and enters the "Pandora's Box" exhibit of the museum. He then takes the key out of his jacket inserts it into a keyhole and the marking of a left hand appears, Roman sticks his left hand onto the marking. A sharp rod stabs his hand and he lets out a painful grunt. The box opens and the mythological beasts are released into the universe, Roman's left hand is freed and he has the Signet forged onto his left arm)

Melfina: (through earpiece) Roman, what's going on down there? We need to regroup and hurry.

Roman: (responding) don't get your panties in a bunch, I'm on my way.

(Roman exits the exhibit and makes a break for the security exit, unfortunately, it's blocked but Roman had a lucky break, another door had no debris in front of it and Roman used his hotwiring skills to override the doors access code

Jim Hawking: (into earpiece) Hey Roman, we're surrounded by a lot of these creatures here…

Roman: (responding) they're beast of Greek mythology, somehow when the box opened; the box released all the beasts inside.

Jim: (into earpiece) where's Melfina? I thought she was supposed to be with you.

Roman: (responding) she's at a safe place, 800 clicks from my position. (Walks out the front door and sees a giant golem) (To himself) Oh snap! Is that a golem?

(The golem is made up of huge rubble vehicles and all held together by animus energy)

Gene: (into earpiece) hey Roman, what's your current position?

Roman: (responding) I'm at the northwest exit of the museum, and we have a big problem there's a golem that's destroying most of downtown.

Gene: (into earpiece) Listen, Me, Suzuka and Aisha will be waiting for you about ten meters from your current position.

Roman: (responding) alright, I'll see you guys when I get there. Over and out

(Roman goes into the buildings and exits them to see the three in an adjacent building)

Aisha: What took you so long?

Roman: And who the hell are you, my fucking mother or something?

Aisha: Grrr, Why you little… (About to strike Roman)

Suzuka: (stepping in front of the two) the two of you enough, we've got more important things to take care of.

Roman: Exactly, like how to get to Melfina and Jim.

Gene: Hey Jim, you there?

Jim: (Into earpiece) yeah I'm still alive Gene, Is Roman there?

Roman: (Responding) I'm here with Gene, Aisha and Suzuka. Where Melfina?

Jim: She's here with me on the Outlaw Star. Do you think that you and the others can make it to the Spaceport?

Roman: How far is it?

Jim: (Into earpiece) it's about 847 kilometers southeast from your current position.

Roman: Okay 847 click southeast of our current position

(125 clicks in, Black Order solders appear and jump off an aircraft)

Black Order Commander: Spread out! Find Roman Rideout and kill him!

Roman: (Pulling out his katana) great, just what I need. A swift kick in the ass from the Black Order.

Suzuka: Let me and Aisha handle them for you. Let's go Aisha!

Aisha: Right!

(The two women use their abilities to kill the Black Order Solders; one of them snuck up on Roman and shot him in his left butt cheek)

Roman: Aw, shit I got shot in the ass!

(Roman retaliates with a shot to the head of the Black Order Solder)

Gene: Are you all right Roman?

Roman: I won't be sitting for a while because of a bullet to the ass.

Aisha: I suggest that you shouldn't move for this.

Roman Ow, ow, ow, ow, oooow! OW! That hurts!

Aisha: all done. (Flings bullet)


	3. Trapped underground

Chapter 2: Trapped Underground

(Gene, Aisha, Suzuka, and Roman all make it to an underground tunnel swarming with mythological creatures)

Roman: Holy Crap!! Are those Firedrakes?

Aisha: Leave this to me!

Roman: (Stopping her) there's a better solution to take these out y'know.

(Roman fires his Glock 19 at a fire sprinkler causing the Firedrake to extinguish, then destroys it with his katana)

Gene: May I ask something?

Roman: What now Gene?

Gene: Do you really work for the Black order? Because if you do… (Pulls out his gun and points it at Roman's forehead)

Roman: (Pushing gun away) Chillax! I don't work for them; they're not the highest bidders, someone who has a connection to you was the highest bidder.

Gene: (To himself) what does he mean by that?

(A cell phone starts ringing, Roman answers it)

Roman: (Shooting monsters) Hello? Oh hey boss! Listen, I'm in kind of a jam here… (Fires two shots) Oh, the box? I'm going to have to go back and tag it. The Problem is the Black order has found out that I'm a double agent working for you. The Council of '98? Do you think you can trust them? All right. I'm in the underground tunnels of the city. I'll see you on Heifong! Gotta go. (Hangs up)

Aisha: (To Gene) there's something Roman isn't telling us, and he'd better! Or he'll be experiencing a whole new level of pain.

Gene: We'll ask him who he works for when we get out of here alive.

Roman: (Picking up an M-16 with 20mm grenade launcher) wow, heavy weaponry. I wonder if somebody left it down here? (Then sees a compound bow with a quiver of arrows) well, can't have too many weapons.

(A werewolf attacks Aisha but misses her, Aisha then does a wrestling German Suplex on it)

Aisha: That should teach you not to mess with a Ctarl-Ctarl!

(The werewolf gets up and slashes Roman on the face, he then retaliates by cutting of the werewolf's head, and Roman absorbs the animus energy to heal his facial wound)

Melfina: (into earpiece) Roman where are you now?

Roman: (responding) in the underground tunnels, how about you?

Melfina: (Into earpiece) we're being mauled by these creatures. We're about 700 kilometers from your position.

Roman: (Responding) okay, we're on our way

(Roman then pulls out his Ipod nano and selects Insane Clown Posse's "Chop Chop Slide")

Gene: (seeing Roman lip synching to the song) I wonder what song he's listening to?

Aisha: (using her Ctarl-Ctarl hearing) Sounds like hip-hop music.

(Roman pulls out his 2 Glock 19s and shoot 2 black order solders then pulls out a bottle of Jack Daniels Whiskey and drinks it)

Suzuka: He's just like Gene (sees Roman grab his forehead) well, maybe not.

(Roman and the others navigate through the treatorus and long tunnel to meet up with Melfina and Jim Hawking)

Jim: What took you guys so long? We've nearly got killed without the help of you guys!

Melfina: Uh, Roman? Looks like we've got somebody on the screen for you.

Black Order Leader: Hello Roman, It turns out you've betrayed us when we found out you work for that Luo guy and the Council of '98. We have you trapped like rats. And so we say our goodbyes. Farewell, Traitor.

(Black Order Solders appear and shoot out the glass in the booth, Roman uses a 20mm grenade and blows away the Black Order Solders, Then Sloders from the Concil of '98 appear and shoot the rest)

Council Commander: We have possesion of the Mercenary and his comrades. Understood. (to Roman) What the Situation with the Black Order?

Roman: The Black Order found out that I work for Fred Luo and the Council of '98.


	4. Recuperation And Love

Chapter 3: Recuperation and Love

Gilliam: (Trying to get Roman's attention) Roman, Roman!

Roman: (At a snapping point) what?! (German accent) Vhat do you vant from me?!

Gilliam: Gene has been trying to contact you for the past three minutes.

Roman: Ugh! Fine, tell him I'm on my way.

Gilliam: Follow me please.

(Roman follows Gilliam down the hallway of the Outlaw Star into the dining room where Gene is sitting in a seat)

Roman: This better be worth my time, because you're starting to waste it.

Gene: Alright, Please have a seat.

(Roman sits in a chair across from Gene's seat)

Gene: Okay, Now I'm going to ask you some questions, and please be honest with your answers.

Roman: Very well then, let's begin.

Gene: Who do you truly work for?

Roman: The highest bidder which happens to be Luo Industries under Fred Luo and the Council Of '98.

Gene: Fred Luo? And the Council of '98? How much has Fred offer to pay you?

Roman: Eight million Wong total. Four million if I get half the job done.

Gene: What was your job under Fred?

Roman: He hired me to take out the Black order and secure Pandora's Box for the Council Of '98.

Gene: I have no other questions, you're free to go.

Roman: Hey Gilliam, How much farther are we to a nearby spaceport?

Gilliam: (appearing out) we are about six hours before we reach Blue Heaven.

Roman: Alright, Wake me up when we get there.

(Roman walks of to the sleeping cabins and Gene looks at Gilliam)

Gene: Let's just keep this between us, alright?

Gilliam: Very well then.

(Six hours later… The crew of the outlaw star and Roman arrive at Blue Heaven)

Swanzo: Hey Gene, long time no see.

Roman: (unstiffening his joints) well, this isn't too shabby. Even if you've been frozen for 1,000 years.

Swanzo: Hey kid, what's your name?

Roman: Me? My name is Roman Rideout-Freelance Mercenary.

Mikey: Where did you pick this guy up?

Gene: Sentinel III.

Roman: I think it's best to get to a hotel, because I would be due in for a nice hot shower

Gene: Me too. Let's go find a hotel.

(Gene, Jim, Suzuka, Aisha, Melfina and Roman leave Mikey and Swanzo with Gilliam and the Outlaw Star)

Gene: Roman, you and Aisha are going to share a room.

Roman: Cool; how about you and Melfina share a room? and Jim and Suzuka share a room too.

Gene: Fine by me.

(Roman takes the room key, grabs his tote bag of clothes and heads into the couples suite)

Roman: Wow, one bed? I guess it'll have to do.

(Roman puts his kaki tote bag printed Rideout R. on it upon the bed, pulls out fresh clothes and a towel)

Aisha: What are you doing now?

Roman: I'm about to hit the shower, Why?

Aisha: I would like for you to meet me in bed for a little surprise.

Roman: Alright, I'll be but a few minutes.

(Three minutes later…Roman steps out in only his jeans Aisha is lying in bed in her birthday suit "nude")

Aisha: Forgot something?

Roman: Yeah, Shirt and socks

Aisha: Forget about those, come into bed with me

Roman: Alright, just don't rip my head off please.

(Roman pulls up the blanket and slides in, Aisha closes a book and hands Roman a glass of Champagne. Roman discreetly swallows a Viagra pill hidden under his tongue with a sip of the alcoholic beverage)

Aisha: Feeling hard yet?

Roman: Just about.

(Aisha reaches into Roman's jeans and he starts to breathe heavily on her neck and start kissing and sucking her there as Aisha starts laughing)

Melfina: (Knocking on door) is everything okay in there?

Roman: (To Aisha) I'll be right back.

(Roman buttons his jeans, grabs a silk robe and ties it up and opens the door)

Melfina: I heard some noises so I had to see what was going on.

Roman: Aisha and I are fine. How are the others?

Melfina: We're going out to eat. Are you two planning on going?

Roman: Uh no thank you, we'll order from room service.

Melfina: Okay, we'll be back.

(Roman closes the door and gets back into bed)

Roman: Where were we? Oh yeah.

(Aisha puts her hand into Roman's jeans as he shudders with ecstasy and sexual enjoyment)

Aisha: Now for the fun stuff.

(Roman then puts his hand towards her sexual area and finds her G-Spot then sucks on her breasts)

Aisha: (gasping and moaning with pleasure) Oh yes, right there, Oh god, I'm Cumming!

(Aisha ejaculates on Roman's fingers then Roman brings his hand up to her mouth and she sucks on it)

Roman: Did that feel good?

Aisha: Yeah, it's good. Are you still hard?

Roman: I think so.

(Aisha unzips his pants and notices his boner in his boxers, she uncovers it and starts licking and sucking it)

Roman: (Grabbing onto the bed) oh boy, yeah. All right. Whoa, oh god!

(Roman then gets kissed by the woman as she sits on top of him)

Aisha: You know, I've hadn't have sex before. So this is my first time.

Roman: So you're a virgin?

Aisha: Yeah, pretty much.

Roman: (switching into another position) how did you learn to do these poses? (Then starts rocking back and forth)

Aisha: (moaning and breathing heavily) oh, from that book. Oh god, oh I think I'm going to cum again

Roman: So am I.

(After a few good shoves, both lovers ejaculate and give off to one another. Roman then realizes that the book Aisha was reading, was on Kama Sutra)

Aisha: I bet you didn't know that I studied on Terran style Sexual education and Kama Sutra.

Roman: No I didn't. That was a surprise to me.

Aisha: How did it feel?

Roman: Felt pretty good. At least, that was AWE-SOME.

(Roman and Aisha spent the rest of their time lying in bed)


End file.
